Belonging
by Songarri0125
Summary: Marcus McCloud, a newcomer in the world of smash bros, is questioning himself to if he belongs in the world of smash or not. What will we decide to do? Note: All characters, except Braiddy Kong and Sky Lombardi, belong to their original creator.


"Braiddy Kong, check it out!" Sky chuckled, trying to control himself. He fiddled with his blue (and pink streak) falcon hair until they re-sembled that of a mohawk and squinted his eyes until they were narrow and sharp. _"'Can't let you do that, StarFox!'" _He spoke in a deep intiminating voice.

The dark brown-furred monkey bellowed in sheer delight at my friend's imitation of Wolf O'Donnell. I'm just glad he wasn't here to even to this-he probably would've skinned him alive. I stared back out the window and was disappointed in the continuation of rain still falling, with no hope of changing until tomorrow. My first year attending the Smash Academy was close to ending and I was spending the remainer of my time in the R&R room; if I'd have known that things were going to turn out this way, I would've stayed in my dorm. Still, I had to admit that I enjoyed my stay here at the campus. It helped me grow up a bit, and also learn how to control my abilities.

When I first arrived here, I felt nothing but despair and malice. Unlike Sky Lombardi and Saber O'Donnell, who practically milked the idea of living at this circus for freaks (no offense), I utterly despised it. My parents sent me to this academy because of my "abilities", as they call it. I'm able to manipulate the life force from within my body and use it as a form of weaponry and I can absorb the energy from certain elements (fire, water, etc.) and combine it with my own; an example of this is when I concentrate some of my life energy into the palm of my hand and feet. When I do that, they begin to glow light blue (the color of my fur) and transform into claw-shaped pelts that can stretch to far away distance. I recently learned that I can shape-shift my life force and morph it into something completely different.

When my parents discovered that I had troubles controlling my newfound abilities, my father had me sent here so I could learn how to master it. I just thought it was so they wouldn't have to deal with a freak like me. My first day didn't really go well: I felt isolated and out of place, I was surrounded by people who were different from me (some of them weren't even "normal" per say-some even looked like animals) and I didn't know what to do. I felt like a total freak. I was also stunned by the classess we would have to take-weapon's training, tatics class, learning how to fight; it was ludicrous! I can't count the number of times I could've died. I was about to give up and quit until...

"Will you two cease your mindless humor!" shouted Linda.

I turned to see a hostile glare being sent from the Hyrulian princess to Sky and Braiddy, who were making annoying imitations of the senior warriors. Her golden hair reached the lower part of her spin and covered parts of her shoulder, her sapphire-colored eyes shone brightly in the room they were in and I could she was restraining herself by crushing the spine of the book she was reading. When the guys turned to look at her, they ignored her threat and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Gonna have to do better then that, Linda." Sky stated.

Braiddy Kong nodded his head in agreement.

Linda was about to respond when Marion walked in carrying Pichu (Pikachu). Her short-cut red hair was supported by her medallion, her light blue jacket and shorts matched her sky blue pupils. On top of her head was Pichu the Pikachu. He has black stripes on his wrists, he always carry his colbat-colored goggles on his head and three of his black-tipped bangs cover his sightless eyes. Orginally, he was a pichu that participated in the events my father and the other senior smashers participated in, but because of an accident he lost his sights. Afterwards, with the encouragment of a certain pokemon, he decided to give it another try; I found it honorable to see a pokemon like him live his dream, despite his hardship, but also funny that he prefers to be called "Pichu".

"Honestly, can't you two ever get along?" Marion spoke softly.

_"Pikachu." _Pichu agreed. Fortunately for us, we understood the Pokemon language.

"It's not our fault," Sky answered. "Tacky dresser over there is the one who started it."

_Wrong move. _I thought. Linda obviously heard that remark.

"Excuse me, I will have you know that the reason I'm dressed like this is so I won't look so "old fashion" as you say it." Linda exclaimed, with venom seeping through her teeth as her hand guided to her jade green jacket and adventure shorts.

Sky just stared at her before going back to making more faces, which made Linda more irritated; yeah, I couldn't have survived this academy without my friends. When I was down on my luck, the gang took it upon themselves to cheer me up and help me see a brighter side of this: Marion, Linda, Pichu, Sky, and, weirdly enough, Saber. Over time, I began to feel accepted into this place-a sort of belonging that I haven't felt for a while, and I felt as if I have come to terms with who I am and what I can do. Sometimes, I would ask myself if I could change anything in my life, would I want to change all of this-would I want to change all the expierences I had while attending this school, all the friends I made, all the things I've learned? My answer would always be-

"Yo, Marcus!" Sky shouted.

I turned my green eyes toward him to see him making another facial impression. This time, his hair layed flat on his head and parts of his feather were frizzled to resemble ears. His eyes were less sharp, but were still narrow-shaped. He inhaled a large sum of air and spoke in a tone I was well familiar with.

_"Starfox team, move out!" _Sky mimicked,

My response: a shoe thrown at his face.

"Don't imitate my father you bloody arse!"

As I continued my scolding on Sky, a faint smile appeared on my face as the question I would ask myself came back. _No,_ I thought. _I wouldn't._


End file.
